I promise
by kairi10
Summary: Summary: When darkness got between them, Sora and Kairi go to extreme risks to get each other back.
1. Chapter 1

I Promise

Summary: When darkness got between them, Sora and Kairi go to extreme risks to get each other back.

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to KH, 1 or 2. That belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Games.

I Promise

Chapter1

Kairi woke up from a dark, cold nap she took hoping to have an extreme amount of energy so she and Selphie could get to school on time. She was hoping Selphie wouldn't mention the Island again, she couldn't go back without Sora, but like they both said" Kairi! Remember what I said before … I'm always with you too. I'll come back for you I promise!" Kairi closed her eyes as she remembered what she had said,

" I know you will!". She would just have to wait.

It was finally time to leave for school when Kairi heard a knock on the door. 'Kairi! "Selphie said with so much enthusiasm Kairi almost wanted to call Aerith and ask her to give her ear plugs she couldn't take off.

'Hey Selphie! I'm ready to go.' said Kairi.

"Oh Kairi did I not tell you…?"asked Selphie. "

"Tell me what? "questioned Kairi looking confused.

" Well we get a vacation because we're doing fantastic in school." said Selphie.

"Oh Selphie that's great"said Kairi.

"Hey what do you say we go to the island?" asked Selphie.

'Not today…sorry." said Kairi feeling guilty that she never tells Selphie why.

The rest of the day Kairi went to lunch, talked to the grocery store man, and went home to watch the sun set. It was dark now and she questioned her self about telling Selphie why she never goes back to the Island it was something she would have to figure out before tomorrow.

"Kairi!, dinner!!!!" exclaimed Kairi's mom.

It was 9:00 and she must get to bed by 9:30 so she could get up bright and early to make breakfast and then call Selphie. Kairi dreamt happy thoughts and just wanted to see Sora and have good Saturday.

Kairi opened her eyes and looked at the clock it read…9:34!!!!'No..It can't be. I have to get to school by 10:00 and meet Selphie by the ocean! ohhh I'm late!!!' panicked Kairi. She jumped out of bed hurried to get dressed and didn't even think about breakfast as she rushed out the door and ran down the street to the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks!" Sora said happily walking with Donald and Goofy out of the Accessory Shop where they had just purchased 7 Ethers.

"Hey Sora, where to next?" Donald questioned.

"You know I'm not sure…"said Sora while thinking deeply.

" It's up to the Key Blade!" Goofy announced happily, before Donald had a chance to say it.

"Hey you're right!" said Sora.

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" said Donald, frustrated. "Whoa!" said Sora as the Keyhole sealed up. Sora and Goofy laughed as all three of them hurried to the Gummy Ship.

"Ok" said Sora. "I think we should go to the Disney Castle and talk to Daisy ,Minnie, and King Micky so we can find out where the heartless are right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I promise

Chapter 3

Crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "I told you not to drive Donald!" screamed Sora.

"It's not really my fault, Chip and Dale let me!" said Donald while showing Sora a lot of attitude.

"Oh come on lets just get out and get inside the Castle before Minnie and Daisy come out and scold us for crashing the gummi ship." Goofy said happily.

"Again" Sora mumbled under his breath furious with Donald.

"Fine!" said Sora and Donald. The three walked into the Castle as Minnie and Daisy were serving Lunch in the Dining Hall. "Hi" said Donald "Hey" said Sora "Howdy" said Goofy.

"Well hi there" the two girls said while serving Annabel.

"What can we do for you" they both said.

"We all need to know where the heartless are right now." Sora said more desperate than ever. "Well there in NeverLand!"said Daisy with concern for all of them especially Donald.


	4. Chapter 4

I promise

Chapter 4

"Maybe… waiting isn't good enough…I have to find sora" said Kairi sitting on the beach letting the water sway in between her feet.

" Sora wherever you are I'm on my way" said Kairi looking up in the sky.

"Well ,well, well what do we have here trying to go help Sora huh?" said Axel

"What who are you?" said Kairi a little bit scared.

"Axel I happen to be an acutance of Sora's!" said Axel.

"Well I don't want to have anything to do with you I'm going to find Sora and your not going to stop me!" said Kairi as she saw a hole in the wall and just disappeared into it.


End file.
